1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chassis base assembly and a flat panel display device having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chassis base assembly having a noise-reducing structure for connecting a chassis base and a driving circuit, which may reduce noise generation during the operation of a panel assembly, and a flat panel display device including the chassis base assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices can be classified into light emitting types and light receiving types. Examples of light emitting type flat panel display devices include flat cathode ray tubes, plasma display panels, electroluminescent display devices, and light emitting diodes. Examples of light receiving type flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices.
The plasma display panel is a flat panel display device in which a plurality of discharge electrodes are formed on a plurality of substrates, a discharge gas is filled into a hermetically sealed discharge space between the substrates, power is applied to the discharge electrodes to excite a fluorescent layer with ultraviolet light generated in the discharge space, and an image is formed by light emitted from the fluorescent substance. The fluorescent layer may be, e.g., a colored phosphor.
A conventional plasma display device may include a front panel, a panel assembly including a rear panel, a chassis base coupled to the panel assembly, a driving circuit unit coupled to the rear of the chassis base, and circuit elements mounted on the driving circuit unit.
The conventional plasma display device generates a lot of heat from the circuit elements during operation. When this heat is not properly dissipated, especially from ICs such as scan ICs, hybrid ICs or FETs, erroneous operation may result.
To prevent erroneous operation, the conventional plasma display device may dissipate heat by way of a heat sink attached to one side of the circuit elements. In addition, to reduce or eliminate noise generated by the driving circuit unit, a noise plate may be coupled to the rear side of the driving circuit unit.
Despite the efforts described above to reduce heat and noise, there remains a need for enhanced heat dissipation, noise reduction and vibration reduction.